1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, wideband wireless communication systems.
2. Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards, including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or variations thereof.
Depending on the type of wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment, etc., communicates directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. For direct communications (also known as point-to-point communications), the participating wireless communication devices tune their receivers and transmitters to the same channel or channels (e.g., one of a plurality of radio frequency (RF) carriers of the wireless communication system) and communicate over that channel(s). For indirect wireless communications, each wireless communication device communicates directly with an associated base station (e.g., for cellular services) and/or an associated access point (e.g., for an in-home or in-building wireless network) via an assigned channel. To complete a communication connection between the wireless communication devices, the associated base stations and/or associated access points communicate with each other directly, via a system controller, via the public switch telephone network, via the Internet, and/or via some other wide area network.
Each wireless communication device includes a built-in radio transceiver (i.e., receiver and transmitter) or is coupled to an associated radio transceiver (e.g., a station for in-home and/or in-building wireless communication networks, RF modem, etc.). As is known, the transmitter includes a data modulation stage, one or more intermediate frequency stages, and a power amplifier. The data modulation stage converts raw data into baseband signals in accordance with the particular wireless communication standard. The one or more intermediate frequency stages mix the baseband signals with one or more local oscillations to produce RF signals. The power amplifier amplifies the RF signals prior to transmission via an antenna.
As is also known, the receiver is coupled to the antenna and includes a low noise amplifier, one or more intermediate frequency stages, a filtering stage, and a data recovery stage. The low noise amplifier receives an inbound RF signal via the antenna and amplifies it. The one or more intermediate frequency stages mix the amplified RF signal with one or more local oscillations to convert the amplified RF signal into a baseband signal or an intermediate frequency (IF) signal. As used herein, the term “low IF” refers to both baseband and intermediate frequency signals. A filtering stage filters the low IF signals to attenuate unwanted out-of-band signals to produce a filtered signal. The data recovery stage recovers raw data from the filtered signal in accordance with the particular wireless communication standard.
One problem of using low intermediate frequencies, however, is satisfying an image rejection requirement for the systems. The image rejection requirement for the down-conversion is hard to meet and is usually limited to about −40 dB. Thus, this low intermediate frequency approach is limited for narrow band or low data rate systems. Wideband or high data rate systems require an intermediate frequency that is not low enough for the integration of channel selection filters given the technology that is available today for semiconductor processes. There is a need, therefore, for a wireless transceiver system that allows for full integration on-chip of circuit designs that support high data rate and wideband communications. Stated differently, there is a need for wireless transceiver systems formed on an integrated circuit that have the capability to convert between baseband and a specified RF band in a single step to avoid the image rejection problem discussed above.
Because many wireless transceivers often operate on batteries or stored energy, designs are continuously being pursued which reduce power consumption and place a circuit into a standby, sleep, or idle mode to reduce power consumption. As communication devices increase in speed, however, the amount of time for a device to transition from an idle or standby mode to a fully operational mode is reduced. For example, some receiver circuits are placed in idle or standby while a transceiver is transmitting. As soon as data is received, the circuit is powered back up. For today's fast transmission rates, the time to transition to stead state is small. This means that filters must be designed to have fast charge times. With today's speed, however, a filter that can meet settle time requirements may not provide optimal filtering from noise.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and method that reduces or substantially eliminates the effects of noise while meeting settle time requirements.